


A Giant Pixie

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Size related stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Giant Growth, Growth, Pixie - Freeform, So sue me, giant, giant pixie, i was horny for macromarch, incomprehensible growth, insane growth, insane sizes, macro, macromarch, micro/macro, so damn big you outgrow the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: what happens when you take MacroMarch, a pixie that wants to grow, and a writer that's horny as hell for insane sizes...lets find out
Series: Size related stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Giant Pixie

My name is Lance. I’m a pixie. No, not a fairy, different thing. It was something I have to go out of my way to explain on a daily basis, and still, it gets confused. Well, maybe not confused, I swear people do it on purpose. Seeing my antennae twitch, my wings flutter, and my face grow flustered.

Just like now. “Pixie. Fairy. They’re the same thing, aren’t they? Besides, you’re too small to try and correct other people~” I was fuming, sure I was only two inches tall, and this punk who was five inches was acting like he was a giant. “Aww, you’re so cute. Little blushing fairy~”

“Trent, I’ll give you one final chance to stop that. Apologize, and I’ll just float on away.” I glared up to the five-inch-tall tiny, not expecting him to listen, but at least giving him the warning. Of course, he didn’t listen, instead, he just patted my head, tugging on my antennae, and that was it.

“What are you gonna do?”

“You want me to show you? Fine. I will.” Trent stood over Me as I crossed my arms with a grimace on my face. With Trent smirking, my antenna started to glow. It was a subtle blue color, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

“Is that all? I wasn’t expecting a…light…show?” Trent backed away in surprise as I started to grow. In a blink of an eye, I was just as tall as Trent, a solid five inches tall, in another blink, eight inches tall. “Wait…what?”

I smiled as I looked down on Trent, my pixie body continuing to grow by the second. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m growing. And from how you’ve talked to me, along with everyone else, I’m not going to stop~” Trent had an odd look on his face. It was a mix of shock, but from the wide, toothy grin coming to his lips, it was obvious he liked the idea.

Soon I was a full foot tall, and still growing. I hovered my foot over Trent, and with a smirk of my own, stomped down on the tiny human. “This won’t do anything, but it’s still super satisfying~” I swear I heard Trent squeak, pleasure and excitement, but I didn’t care as I continued to grow further.

A foot became two feet, and I pushed down harder on Trent. I wasn’t sure if he was truly crushed beneath me, but I didn’t care, he was nothing to me now. “That’s right world, you’re gonna have a new thing to look up to, and his name is Lance~”

“Lance? What a cute name~” I completely forgot about Trent as I looked up to see a large kaiju standing above me. The twenty-foot creature was green-skinned, had five eyes, a long tail that ended in a mouth, and was very VERY cute. “My name is Sven, and, no offense, but a fairy can’t get too big unless he’s part kaiju like me~”

“Is that so?” I smiled up at Sven as I continued to grow slowly up to meet him, but I was impatient and had a better idea. “Tell you what, I think you’re cute, so I’ll take it easy on you. All you have to do is apologize because I’m a pixie, not a fairy.”

Sven blinked all five of his eyes in surprise, but smiled, nonetheless. “Oh, my bad. Its hard for me to tell with you guys so small and all. But thanks for calling me…cute…oh!” Sven backed away in shock as I shot up in height, from a tiny three feet tall, to towering eighteen, just shorter than Sven.

“Believe me cutie, I can get as big as I want~” I chuckled at Sven’s look of shock, but I had no time to waste, I felt something growing in me. It was more than just a sensation or a feeling, it was a need. A pure carnal desire to just…outgrow everything.

“Fuck~” I moaned lightly as I felt magic surge through my body from within, from wingtips to fingertips. Sven backed up in surprise as he watched me swell in size. “Bigger~” That was the only word escaping my mouth as I grew rapidly and exponentially. The world around me quaked and shook as I shot up to one hundred feet. Then three hundred. Then a thousand.

“Yes…sorry down there, I’m not stopping anytime soon…little specks~” I saw Sven close near my foot. Thankfully he wasn’t hurt, and the look on his face as he gazed up at me made me shiver with excitement. “Every single one of you is going to look at me the same way~”

I fluttered my wings as I let my growth continue. My magic seeming to grow stronger as I grew larger, which in turn made my growth increase, and the fun never ended. A thousand feet became a mile. A mile became ten miles. And I just couldn’t help myself anymore.

I looked down beneath me, the world getting smaller and smaller by the second. I could see little specks of people running around and looking up in shock, fear, awe, it was impossible to tell. As I kept growing, I was shocked to see other creatures, kaiju, giant anthros of various kinds, all growing smaller by the second as I grew into triple-digit miles in size.

“Well well, look at that. Guess a pixie is the biggest thing around…how’s that make you specks feel?” My voice boomed as I continued to grow and grow and grow. I looked up to see the moon closing in on me, and it was then I realized just how damn big I was. I took the moon into my hand, and it quickly started to grow smaller and smaller.

I bit my lip, giddy and shaking, my body heating up in various different ways. I lifted up my loincloth with my free hand as I floated away from the shrinking earth. My cock was throbbing with arousal as the moon was now a pebble in my hand. “Fuck, if this keeps up…oh, I’m eager for it~”

I looked around at the solar system, planets growing closer and closer as I grew larger and larger. To think, a pixie, that just a little while ago was only two inches tall, was now outgrowing the solar system. Whether I was the largest thing in the universe or not, I hadn’t realized yet, but once I was done growing…”No…I’ll never stop growing until everything is a speck to me~”

I smiled widely as I started to jerk my cock, and my growth skyrocketed swiftly. I saw the solar system grow tighter and tighter around me, my cock seeming to become its own entity as tiny objects began to orbit around it…and me.

Soon the solar system was small to me, my body overwhelmingly large beyond comparison, and it only kept coming. The solar system was nothing, as stars and other systems crowded me. I felt so good, so huge, yet still not big enough.

I looked down, and the galaxy was swirling around me, and I continued to jerk my cock. I let out a tiny moan, the universe shaking around me as I swelled in size. My cock was huge now, not just relatively, but in comparison to my body. I guess it had grown while I was growing, and as I looked around, I spotted, I guess it was someone else watching me grow.

“Like what you see?” I looked around as galaxies swelled around me. the larger ones no bigger than what would have been a golf ball, and the smaller ones almost inconsequential. My cock had numerous galaxies orbiting it, already I was becoming the center of everything.

But I didn’t want to be the center of everything. No. I wanted more, I wanted to be outside of everything. Be so damn big that the universe couldn’t comprehend me. “A god. No, not a god. I want to outgrow the gods…”

I shivered in excitement as I once more grew larger and larger, my body responding in turn to my wants. I continued to grow. Larger and larger. Infinitely larger than anything seen or observed in the universe. I moaned as I fluttered my wings, celestial bodies that were once huge, now shrinking away to nothing around me. Then I felt a pressure.

It wasn’t like being squeezed, or not in the normal sense. It felt like I was being restrained. As if I had outgrown the bounds of the universe and was being pushed back…”Not now…not ever.” And with that simple, bold statement, I shattered the universe. Not in a literal sense, but I felt the boundary give away and my size rocketed beyond most comprehension.

As I gazed around myself, I realized I was in nothingness. Beneath me, I saw an orb of flickering lights and energy. My universe. And some ways off, I saw a similar little orb. “Am I…between universes?” I wasn’t expecting an answer, what could answer me? As the spaces between the specks grew smaller, I could see a near-infinite number of lights expand around me.

The multiverse. All the universes. Everything was here, and I was outgrowing it all. “More…I need more~” I continued to grow. Larger and larger. The universes starting to swell around me like grains of sand. Then the pressure returned. “Finally, what could be holding me back next?”

My question was immediately answered as I popped out of the multiverse barrier and…onto an orb. I looked up and around, being somewhat blinded by bright light. Several figures stood over me and I gasped as I realized what they were.

“How did such a creature grow to such size?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s kind of cute.

“It’s an annoyance. We should be rid of it now.”

The gods bickered amongst themselves as I slowly started to resume growing. Thankfully they didn’t notice me, because they might have actually been able to do something…I doubted that though. I was quickly large enough that I hopped off the orb, and as my feet hit the floor, the gods stopped and looked down at me.

“Wait…how are you still growing?” A male god looked down at me in shock as I was soon up to his waist.

“Oh my…such a powerful being.” A female god was almost giddy at my growing, I was enjoying the attention from these supposedly powerful beings.

“Not on my watch.” The same god that recommended disposing of me walked up to me and raised his hands. By this point, I was the same height as him, and as his glowing hands reached out to me…nothing happened. “Wait…how?”

“Simple little god~” I smiled as I swelled to double their height, the gods stepping away in shock. “I’m the only god that matters here.” With that, I forced my growth once more. Larger and larger I got. Filling up the immediate area, which almost looked like a throne room, the gods trying frantically to stop me or slow me…but of course, they could do nothing to me.

“You’re all nothing to me~” My size and power continued to grow and swell, nothing could stop me as I outgrew the little throne room and blasted out of the roof. I looked around in awe at the beautiful city, realizing I was in the realm of gods…and was quickly outsizing it. Larger. Stronger. Repeat. Nothing slowed me down as I started to loom over these pathetic, tiny, puny, insignificant ‘gods’

“Worship me~” It was barely a command; I hadn’t even realized I had said it. But it was as if I had domain over them, and they fell before me. What happened next was kind of fuzzy, I only remembered tiny bits. Such as gods trying to fight back, failing miserably against my size and power, and me dealing with them appropriately.

As I floated over the gods, my size so large that I actually pushed past the boundaries of their little city and was floating in nothing. I just realized that I was simply so large, and never going to stop. I bit my lip as I looked down at the gods bowing before me, and my cock lurched in excitement. “I guess I could use your little city as a cocksleeve while I can…consider it a blessing~”


End file.
